


Hercules in Denial

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough: Up Close and Personal [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 11th grade y'all, Anorexia, Gen, Herc won't die, They're maturing, Worry not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Hercules Adler Mulligan is fine.Sure, he thinks he's overweight, but then again, doesn't everyone think he is? He wants to lose weight so he can finally please them.He's fine. He doesn't need the voices. This has not spiraled into something else, shut up.





	Hercules in Denial

I swear, I'm fine, stop checking up on me, goddammit.

Sorry, I'm just arguing with the voices, it's always the voices...

_You're pushing your boundaries. You have to eat. You need to eat. This will slowly kill you._

They don't know, they have _no idea -_

I have to apologize for just fucking  _existing_ , taking up space in a place that is never happy, was never happy since I somehow found myself trapped in it, would never be happy until I improved or left, the latter only going to happen over my dead body.

So I scold the voices. They don't want me to be loved, obviously, if they're trying to stop me from improving myself.

Everyone knows the voices that are in your head give you bad advice.

Just ask a friend. He's crazy sometimes. He sees dead people, lived to tell the tale.

He listened to his own voices.

I don't believe him.


End file.
